


Conjunction

by Kantayra



Series: The Best-Laid Plans (Atobe/Tezuka) [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: Atobe and Tezuka, locked away together in an upstairs bedroom, the night of the Nationals after-party, with nothing left to keep them apart nor to hold back their desire for each other. Also known as: the night Tezuka finally lost his virginity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The promised porn after the very long UST in Entangled!

The bolt turned in Atobe’s hand with a decisive click. Downstairs and even down the hall, the noise of revelry sounded suddenly muted, even though Tezuka knew that the mere locking of a bedroom door couldn’t actually damp the vibrations. The soft, knowing smile on Atobe’s face, though… _That_ was quite capable of warping Tezuka’s reality until only Atobe remained for him.

“You must be tired,” Atobe said silkily, testing the waters, as if not even he could read Tezuka in this moment. “You’ve had a long day.”

“Hmm,” Tezuka agreed with shrug. “I was tired earlier.” He took a step closer so that they were just inside each other’s space, Atobe still backed against the door. “Now, not so much.” His gaze flicked downward, to where Atobe had just licked his lips, as if they’d become dry. Now that Tezuka thought about it, _his_ lips felt dry too.

Atobe’s pupils dilated when he caught the motion of Tezuka’s eyes, and Tezuka thought he looked even more beautiful like that, eyes dark and lips parted and…

“If you wanted—” Atobe began.

Tezuka cut him off by cupping his palm under Atobe’s chin and then slowly, carefully leaned in until their lips just faintly brushed. _My first kiss_ , Tezuka thought with disturbing levels of soppy romanticism.

“Oh,” Atobe breathed with uncharacteristic shakiness, after Tezuka had pulled away.

“I very much do want,” Tezuka whispered against Atobe’s lips and tilted his head to kiss Atobe again, more firmly this time.

Atobe was passive, yielding beneath him for just one second. Then suddenly Atobe came _alive_ and passionate, the way Tezuka had always dreamed he would be. Atobe’s right hand came up to clench in the hair at the back of Tezuka’s head, and he tilted Tezuka just _so_ , so that suddenly the angle between their mouths was better, fuller, deeper. Atobe’s other hand latched about Tezuka’s waist, pulling their bodies flush, so that Tezuka could feel Atobe’s excitement against his stomach, and Atobe in turn could feel Tezuka’s arousal stirring to life.

Tezuka let out a little whimper, half horrified that that sound had come from _him_ , when Atobe’s tongue flicked out to tease his lips, hot and wet.

Atobe took immediate advantage of even that slightest parting, his tongue immediately _inside Tezuka’s mouth_ , and Tezuka was drowning in sensation. Atobe’s mouth was both minty and just the right amount of hot at the same time. Atobe slanted his mouth further, almost harshly, so that Tezuka’s head bent back into the supporting cradle of Atobe’s hand, and Atobe could lean over him to plunder Tezuka’s mouth fully.

Tezuka didn’t know how the tables had turned so completely, so fast. He was the taller of them, and only moments ago, he’d had Atobe trapped back against the door, but somehow now Tezuka had become the one ensnared. He felt his body shiver and give in to the overwhelming skill of Atobe’s tongue, and that was both terrifying and exciting. In that moment, Tezuka knew that judgment would have no part in tonight. He would surrender all of himself to Atobe without hesitation, without reason, wantonly, abandoning all pride.

But then, miraculously, Atobe slowed their kiss down, eased it back from the all-consuming inferno that had swept Tezuka away, back into the slow simmer that Tezuka had begun with. “We’ll save _that_ ,” Atobe pulled away to breathe against Tezuka’s lips, “for when you’re ready.”

Tezuka wanted to say that he was ready right now. Let Atobe overpower him, dominate him in every filthy way he’d imagined since their match together. Instead, he just gasped raggedly against Atobe’s cheek, holding on for dear life. Achingly slowly, his breathing returned to normal, and his higher brain functions reasserted themselves.

 _Oh_ , was his brain’s first dizzying thought, _so that’s what lust feels like._ It was somewhat heartening to know that, despite all his concerns to the contrary, he was in fact quite capable of experiencing the full range of human emotions when presented with the proper stimulus.

“Are you okay?” Atobe asked, nibbling at Tezuka’s earlobe now.

The sensation was electrifying and soothing all at once. “Yeah,” Tezuka agreed shakily. “Okay.”

“Before we continue,” Atobe pulled back enough that they could look each other in the eyes, still held loosely in each other’s embrace. Atobe had a slight frown as he studied Tezuka’s lips, as if he couldn’t believe that he’d lost control of himself like that, either. “It would be very useful if you were to tell me exactly how far you want this to go tonight.”

Tezuka simultaneously was afraid it had already gone _too_ far, yet also wanted Atobe never to stop. He blinked at Atobe myopically a few times, even though he was still wearing his glasses. “I…” he said slowly, “don’t know?”

Atobe sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tezuka’s. The gesture was rather sweet, Tezuka found, and reassuring. His mind immediately started leaning in the direction of ‘let’s never stop.’

“Here’s how I’m going to play this,” Atobe finally decided. “I’m going to keep it slow, just like this.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Tezuka’s mouth that, strangely, made Tezuka’s toes tingle. “And you tell me when you want it to go further.”

Tezuka nodded once because that seemed reasonable, but… “It might work better,” he suggested hesitantly, “if instead, you just kept going forward, and I’ll tell you if you go too far.”

Atobe gave him a skeptical look. “You are aware that you are exceptionally bad at speaking up about your emotions, right?” he asked. _So bad that I doubt you’ll muster the words to stop me before I’ve had everything_ , hung in the air unspoken.

“Yes,” Tezuka agreed with a breath of relief that he hadn’t had to express that last sentiment aloud.

For one moment, the implications hung in the air between them, a glimmer of potential.

Then Atobe’s eyes widened, and he pulled Tezuka in close again and kissed him soundly. This time, when his tongue entered Tezuka’s mouth, it was to tantalize, not to devour. The tip flicked against Tezuka’s tongue playfully, and Tezuka in turn followed it, caught it, nearly smothered it, until Atobe pulled back just enough and tried again. This time, Tezuka was able to copy his movements so that their tongues began to dance and twine, mastering the art of producing pleasure together.

It was a _teaching game_ , Tezuka suddenly realized. The thought drew a low groan from his throat.

Atobe disentangled from him slowly, easing their mouths back apart. “Let me show you,” he pleaded softly, “everything that I know about how two men can please each other. And then, once you’re up to speed, I’m sure we can come up with some new ways together, hmm?”

It was unfair that Atobe’s voice could sound like that, dripping with rich sin, low and gravelly and just about to snap. Tezuka thought that Atobe could just whisper in his ear with that voice, and Tezuka would come from that alone.

“I…” he said stupidly, which seemed to be a theme for the evening. Why had he ever been arrogant enough to think that he could match Atobe in _sex_? He was about to pay for his hubris, in heaps of embarrassment.

“Shh,” Atobe said, clutching Tezuka’s body to him tightly so that Tezuka’s head rested on his shoulder. “I’ve never done this part, either. Being with someone who _matters_ , I mean.”

Tezuka felt his whole body heating up at the admission. It was obvious that Atobe wanted him, but every so often Atobe would say something like that, about how he loved Tezuka. Atobe’s emotions were surprisingly hard to read; so much of what he showed the world was an act, a performance to misdirect and bend the world in his favor. On this, though, Tezuka desperately wanted to believe Atobe’s words, that Atobe really did esteem Tezuka above all his past lovers, that the two of them had something special together.

Tezuka thought that he was probably a fool, but that was – his copious research informed him – what love did to someone. Hopefully, Tezuka had read everything correctly, and Atobe was rendered just as much a fool.

“Show me,” he pulled back to look Atobe in the eyes.

Atobe smiled secretively at him and angled his lips so that their breaths comingled again. Softly, he began tracing light kisses over Tezuka’s lips. Tezuka returned them in kind, desperately eager to learn every facet of Atobe’s incredible mouth.

The kisses started off faint, experiments in pressure so gentle that they almost tickled rather than touched. Tezuka learned about the sweetness of the center of Atobe’s lips, the sensual fullness of his bottom lip, the desperate sloppy feel of gliding just against the edge.

Atobe let out a little gasp at the last, so Tezuka instinctively kissed away the exhalation of breath and then hesitantly, still unsure of himself, flicked his tongue out to tease the opening.

Atobe gave way and just let Tezuka explore this time. Tezuka still had no clue what he was doing, but he knew enough to use lips and tongue and that his ultimate goal was to savor every last bit of pleasure from Atobe’s mouth. Fortunately, Atobe was exceptionally vocal, moaning out encouragements when Tezuka moved in ways that he particularly favored. Tezuka chased down every last one of those moans until he had Atobe as limp and helpless against him, as Atobe had had him earlier.

Tezuka finally pulled away when it felt like something within him would burst. His slid his mouth free of Atobe’s until, at just the last minute, when their lips were finally parting again, Atobe leaned in and nipped at Tezuka’s bottom lip with his teeth just once before letting him go.

 _Oh. I can use teeth too!_ Tezuka’s brain nearly overloaded at the possibilities.

“You learn too quickly,” Atobe said breathlessly, “and impossibly perfectly, as always.”

Tezuka felt his cheeks warm at the compliment, but didn’t shirk away from it. It seemed ridiculous now that he’d ever pulled away at all. “I had a very skillful teacher,” he offered in return, and Atobe’s cheeks flushed just as pink as Tezuka felt. “What next?”

Atobe considered for a moment and then glanced behind him, looking almost nervous. “This would all be more comfortable in bed.”

“Okay,” Tezuka agreed.

“Okay,” Atobe nodded with a shaky smile, and he caught Tezuka’s left wrist in his right hand and began walking backwards toward the mattress, pulling Tezuka along willingly after him. When the back of Atobe’s thigh hit the bed, he switched to kneeling upright on the bed, crawling backwards as he tugged Tezuka along after him.

Tezuka followed Atobe’s lead until he was kneeling on the bed, too. Tezuka tensed instinctively, imagining that Atobe would pounce the instant they were in bed together, but Atobe kept guiding Tezuka further back, until they were in the direct center of the mattress. It really was an unnecessarily large bed, Tezuka noted absently.

Atobe let out a jittery laugh then and flopped down onto the pillows, tugging Tezuka with him so that they were lying side-by-side. His arms tangled around Tezuka’s body again, pulling them close, so that it felt like they were touching _everywhere_. Tezuka could feel the advantage to lying down now; without the need to balance upright, they could devote all their agility to creating as many points of contact between their bodies as possible.

“Okay?” Atobe said again, nuzzling his head half against the pillows and half into the hollow of Tezuka’s collarbone.

“Yeah,” Tezuka agreed, feeling suddenly giddy at the warmth surrounding him, “very okay.”

“Good. I can’t believe how wonderful this feels,” Atobe said, sounding a little lost as he buried himself into all the nooks and curves of Tezuka’s body, “being able to touch you any way I want, at long last.”

Tezuka shivered at all the ways he really hoped that Atobe wanted to touch him and curled in just as close as Atobe was. “It’s…nice,” Tezuka agreed and for once winced at his habit of understatement.

Atobe chuckled into the fabric of Tezuka’s shirt, and Tezuka could feel the rumbling through every place their bodies pressed together.

“That’s _really_ nice,” Tezuka corrected and repositioned himself so that their lips were aligned once more. Mirth still lit up Atobe’s eyes. His lips looked especially enticing when he laughed, and so Tezuka partook, drinking in Atobe’s laughter and smile and all that wonderful joie-de-vivre that Tezuka so lacked outwardly and Atobe exuded vivaciously. And, as if Atobe’s joy were a contagious thing, Tezuka suddenly found himself laughing too, feeling hopelessly, unbearably _happy_ to be here, in this man’s arms, without a care in the world beyond dizzying anticipation of what Atobe would show him next.

They kissed like that for a while, laughter shared into each other’s lips, until eventually Tezuka tilted his head in an odd way, and his next approach knocked his glasses askew. They had to pull apart for Tezuka to correct them. When Tezuka did so, he noticed that the lenses were smudged from far too many collisions with Atobe’s skin.

Tezuka gave Atobe an apologetic look and removed his glasses to wipe the lenses clean on the hem of his shirt.

“How well can you see without them?” Atobe asked curiously, slumped back against the pillows.

Tezuka studied the graceful pose of Atobe’s swoon, carelessly elegant until one reached the knowing smirk, which revealed that Atobe knew _exactly_ how beautiful he looked in that moment, and had quite possibly practiced in a mirror for hours to properly master that seductive look. There were some advantages to dating an egotist.

“Not well,” Tezuka finally answered, “but I’m not blind, either.”

Atobe held out one lovely wrist, and Tezuka handed him the frames. Atobe studied the glasses in his hand for a moment, eyes tracing the twin wire ovals, and then Atobe unfolded the earpieces and set Tezuka’s glasses upon his nose.

Tezuka’s breath caught in his throat; it shouldn’t have been possible for Atobe to get even _sexier_.

Atobe blinked several times, looked at Tezuka, then squinted beyond him. Finally, he removed Tezuka’s glasses with a shrug. “It might work better without them. Your choice, of course. I confess that I’ve never been with someone who wore them before, so I don’t know how to best advise you.” He offered Tezuka his glasses with a raised eyebrow.

Tezuka took them, considered for a moment, and then set the frames on the nightstand. “I’ll trust you to make sure they stay safe there.”

Atobe tugged Tezuka forward and down onto him. “Of course,” he hummed contentedly when Tezuka’s body came to rest atop his.

Tezuka squirmed, trying to hold himself back because he had no idea how far he could go before he crushed Atobe, but then Atobe petulantly kicked out Tezuka’s supporting knee, and Tezuka fell full-flush onto Atobe. _Oh._ Apparently, Atobe could take Tezuka’s full weight with no problem whatsoever. Tezuka felt his entire body turning feverish at the strength of the muscles beneath him. Atobe was hard and firm in all the ways Tezuka had always found secretly enticing when he’d done his best not to let his eyes wander in the locker rooms.

Tezuka kissed Atobe slowly, on top of him, his weight causing Atobe’s head to sink further into the soft pillow. Atobe had been right as always, of course; it _was_ better like this, in bed, where Tezuka could pin Atobe immobile and kiss him all the deeper for it.

Tezuka finally pulled away when he seemed unable to catch his own rasping breaths anymore. Tezuka knew academically that he was perfectly able to breathe from his nose while they kissed, but it didn’t seem to be an actual physical lack of oxygen that kept leaving him so breathless.

Atobe was panting too when Tezuka pulled away, and slowly Atobe shimmied his hips, nudging Tezuka just slightly when spreading his own legs until they realigned, just like _that_. Tezuka’s eyes widened at the feel of their cocks pressed together through the fabric of their slacks.

Atobe smiled languorously up at him. “It might be wise,” he teased, “to take a bit of the edge off first.”

Tezuka nodded numbly. “What do I—?”

Atobe moved to sit up, so Tezuka rocked back onto his heels in response. They ended up sitting on the bed, facing each other, Tezuka on his knees, and Atobe with his legs on either side of Tezuka’s hips. The position gave Tezuka more of a height advantage than usual, which set off some weird primal satisfaction in him at his physical dominance over Atobe.

“Personally,” Atobe said breezily, “I prefer you naked, so that how I’m going to have you. You can choose whether you prefer the same or not.” His hands reached up to begin unbuttoning Tezuka’s shirt.

Numbly, Tezuka nodded and began unbuttoning Atobe’s shirt in turn. His fingers felt slippery and clumsy, as if there was a very long and cumbersome path between his brain and hands that kept misfiring. Atobe seemed to be having better luck, parting Tezuka’s shirt further with each button undone and stroking his fingers down the newly exposed stretch of Tezuka’s chest. At each caress, fire raced up Tezuka’s spine, slowing him further.

Finally, Atobe brushed Tezuka’s hands aside to slip Tezuka’s shirt over his shoulders. Tezuka felt the fabric slide down his body in a secondary caress; the sensation made him squeeze his eyes shut tight. When he opened them again, he saw that Atobe was gazing at his body with covetous eyes.

Tezuka had still only succeeded in getting two of Atobe’s buttons undone.

Atobe reached over to tug petulantly at Tezuka’s wrist, where the sleeve of his shirt had caught on his watch. That achieved, Atobe carelessly tossed the shirt aside, off onto the floor somewhere.

“I like that shirt,” Tezuka didn’t really complain.

“I don’t know if your childhood playmates ever told you, but the floor isn’t _really_ made of lava,” Atobe teased. “Your shirt will survive.”

Tezuka nodded and instinctively crossed his arms over his chest. He felt cold and nervous all of a sudden.

Atobe studied him thoughtfully for a moment, head tilted to one side, and then he slowly moved to unfasten the remaining buttons of his own shirt. Tezuka had to admit that that was very nice, seeing as Tezuka’s hands had apparently been rendered non-functional.

Atobe made a bit of a show of it (unsurprisingly), hesitating for just a second before parting each button from its hole, teasing his fingers along the edge of the fabric. Tezuka felt a lot warmer by the time Atobe finally got the last button unfastened and rose up to straddle Tezuka’s thighs. Instinctively, Tezuka uncrossed his arms, his hands coming up to rest on the smooth skin of Atobe’s chest. Perhaps his hands _did_ still function, because they seemed to have no difficulty tracing the contours of Atobe’s musculature.

“Would you care to do the honors?” Atobe asked in a voice that showed his perfect confidence in how hot he was.

Tezuka shivered and trailed his hands up under the shirt to Atobe’s shoulders, then over and down, shrugging the fabric free of Atobe’s torso. He was exactly as beautiful as Tezuka remembered from the locker rooms.

“I…” Tezuka felt he should say something, but he was at a complete loss, which wasn’t exactly an unusual situation for him whenever Atobe showed the slightest bit of skin. The situation was exacerbated now, however, by the fact that that skin was right under his palms.

“Shh,” Atobe leaned in close, so that their bare chests pressed together and their breaths met, “don’t talk; just _feel_.”

Tezuka thought he could do that. Atobe bent to kiss him again, and Tezuka opened to him instinctively this time. Atobe’s hands slid up and down Tezuka’s bare back as they kissed, so Tezuka decided to return the favor, his fingers hungry for the feel of silky skin over perfectly toned muscles. Atobe’s back was sleek and lean, and his skin was hot to the touch. When one of Tezuka’s hands dipped down into the small of Atobe’s back, Atobe rose up to meet it so that Tezuka’s fingers slipped just under the waistband of Atobe’s slacks. Then, Atobe ground back down, his legs splayed around Tezuka’s groin, his erection jutting roughly into Tezuka’s stomach. It was the single most erotic moment of Tezuka’s life, to date.

With a sudden instinctual growl, Tezuka tipped Atobe back down onto the bed again, devouring his mouth and grinding down as hard as he could into the groove between Atobe’s thighs. Atobe rocked back into him, apparently as out of control as Tezuka was, his eyes glazed and lips swollen from kisses.

Tezuka felt himself being ripped apart in a dozen different directions: Atobe felt _so good_ , and Tezuka never wanted to stop, but he couldn’t seem to get it _just right_ like this, so at the same time he was both awash with pleasure and hopelessly frustrated. It didn’t help in the slightest that Tezuka’s ability to think was severely impaired by all that hot skin he was seeing and touching and kissing.

Atobe finally took mercy on Tezuka and flipped him over onto his back. Tezuka felt a moment of panic at being toppled, as Atobe loomed over him, but then an even deeper sense of absolute _peace_ , the same way he had at the end of their match when he’d given his all and finally been defeated.

Atobe looked down at Tezuka for a moment, propped up on one arm, and then slowly his free hand moved down to the button of Tezuka’s pants. He lingered there for just a moment, studying Tezuka’s eyes intently, but all Tezuka could think in that moment was: _Yes_. Apparently satisfied that he had his answer, Atobe popped open the button and drew down the zipper. The sound seemed to echo throughout the bedroom, although Tezuka was sure that must only be in his mind.

Then, Atobe’s hand slid inside Tezuka’s shorts, and Tezuka was surrounded by such heat that a cry escaped his lips. 

Atobe kissed aside the gasp of ecstasy with a self-satisfied smirk. “I’ve dreamed of having you just like this. Desperate and willing and so eager to please,” Atobe’s voice sounded ragged, as lost as Tezuka felt. “And do you know what I want to do the most to you? Above all else?”

Tezuka blinked.

“Hmm?”

Numbly, Tezuka shook his head.

Atobe’s smile showed a hint of tooth. “You’re going to love this,” he promised, and then he dropped down so that his head was between Tezuka’s parted thighs and his lips wrapped around the head of Tezuka’s erection that Atobe still gripped around the base with his fist.

Tezuka felt as though the pleasure _exploded_ out of him. Even as his body shook with orgasm, he couldn’t stop staring down in awed disbelief at those beautiful, perfect, lovingly-tended lips wrapped obscenely around him, wet and hot and _defiling_ themselves by sucking in Tezuka’s ecstasy.

Tezuka’s hips jerked up raggedly, seeking more of Atobe’s incredible mouth that seemed destined to swallow him whole until there was nothing left. For a moment of agony, time seemed suspended indefinitely, and Tezuka felt as though this would last forever, but then, with a final languorous gasp, he came crashing back down to earth.

He may have lost a few moments, because when he became aware again, his eyes had closed (he didn’t remember closing them), and his breaths were just slowing down to normal (he didn’t remember losing them in the first place), and his pants were off completely (he couldn’t remember Atobe removing them), and Atobe was slowly and methodically licking his softened cock clean.

Even though his eyelids felt infinitely heavy, Tezuka forced himself to open them, gazing hopelessly fondly down at where Atobe was gently attending to him. Tezuka watched the look of concentration and dedication on Atobe’s face for a few seconds, and then Atobe caught Tezuka looking down at him, and the _smile_ on Atobe’s face was the most beautiful thing Tezuka had ever seen.

Tezuka had seen Atobe victorious and smug and kind and wicked and amused and happy before. But never had Tezuka seen Atobe smile like this, like he was completely, rapturously in love.

Tezuka felt a moment of panic because, god, how could he ever hope to honor that much adoration? Did he have enough feelings in his entire body to return even a fraction of what Atobe obviously felt for him? He had to try, though, because Atobe was so beautiful, and he deserved so much, and Tezuka had had enough hints that no one had ever bothered to properly care for Atobe’s heart up until now.

“I told you you’d love it,” Atobe said with just as much arrogance as usual, only his eyes giving away the true depths of his emotions.

Tezuka swallowed and offered him a hand. “Come here.” And then, as bravely as he could: “Let me return the favor.” Tezuka felt nervous just thinking about it, but he’d known going in to tonight that he had to be ready for everything.

Atobe scoffed and batted Tezuka’s hand aside, slipping into Tezuka’s arms. Apparently, while Tezuka had been out dazed, Atobe had seen fit to dispose of his own slacks and underwear, too. Atobe was firm and demanding against Tezuka’s stomach, and Tezuka felt his own cock stir afresh with interest.

“Blowjobs,” Atobe informed him imperiously, “are only to be performed when one is absolutely _ravenous_ for them. Sex is meant to be enjoyed by both partners; don’t ever think you have to do something for me just because I’ve performed for you first.”

Tezuka nodded slowly, feeling some relief. He wanted to, in so many ways, but at the same time he wasn’t ready for that yet, not when he was still so new to everything, and Atobe… Atobe had been _fantastic_. _Ravenous_ , to use Atobe’s own words, and Tezuka had definitely felt it at the time.

“I-I want to…” Tezuka trailed off, stopped, started again. “I don’t know how to…”

Atobe kissed Tezuka on the lips lazily, adoringly, smiling as he pulled away and rolled onto his back at Tezuka’s side. “Do whatever you want to me,” he offered. “There are no wrong answers here, and there’s no hurry.” He gave his erection a gentle squeeze. “It’ll hold.”

Tezuka looked over at Atobe lying naked and waiting for him, and gulped. “I… You’re…” _So beautiful, so perfect, I want you so much,_ all failed to come out.

Atobe just smiled like Tezuka said them all and twined his fingers with Tezuka’s. “Show me,” he said in a sultry whisper. It seemed that was to be their refrain this evening.

Tezuka leaned in slowly, carefully, and pressed a soft kiss to Atobe’s lips. Atobe opened to him when prodded but didn’t otherwise advance. It was miraculous to Tezuka how Atobe could let himself be so passive like this, when he was easily as strong as Tezuka, capable of besting him when they tested each other. Instead, though, Atobe just _let_ Tezuka do whatever he wanted, and that sensation of power was heady.

Tezuka’s lips drifted to the corner of Atobe’s mouth, because he already knew that Atobe liked that. This time, however, Tezuka let himself explore further, trailing kisses down the line of Atobe’s jaw to his ear. The ear, Tezuka’s research had informed him, was a highly erogenous zone for many people.

Atobe’s breaths quickened when Tezuka tested out this theory by nibbling on Atobe’s earlobe. Soon enough, though, Atobe tilted his head, tangled his fingers in Tezuka’s hair, and guided him to the spot just behind his ear. Tezuka sucked at it once experimentally, and Atobe’s hips canted clear off the bed.

“Hmm,” Tezuka hummed thoughtfully against Atobe’s racing pulse. “I take it you like that.”

Atobe swatted at him with a laugh, which in turn made Tezuka relax. Tezuka usually tried quite hard not to express any of his arrogant opinions of himself, because he knew it was socially unacceptable to think so highly of one’s own skills. However, remaining silent never stopped Tezuka from thinking that he was better. It was such a relief to be with someone else, in private, where Tezuka didn’t have to pretend, who _loved_ Tezuka’s exceptional talents and acknowledged them fully.

Tezuka, suddenly humbled by his unaccountable fondness for Atobe, took a moment to pull back, look Atobe deep in the eyes, and then oh-so-carefully press the tenderest kiss he could manage against the beauty mark under Atobe’s right eye.

Atobe let out a shaky breath and just smiled softly, contentedly, eyes closed, when Tezuka finally pulled away.

 _Do you know what I’m trying to tell you?_ Tezuka thought that Atobe did from the hint of self-satisfaction at the edges of that smile.

Then, Atobe opened one eye and smirked at Tezuka. “More now,” he demanded imperiously.

Tezuka laughed aloud and granted Atobe’s request. His hands and mouth moved over tanned skin, finding that Atobe’s neck was also particularly sensitive, his nipples weren’t especially (although Tezuka’s mouth chose to linger on the buds anyway, because they were the most delectable things Tezuka had ever sucked on), and Atobe absolutely _writhed_ whenever something – tongue or finger – entered his bellybutton.

The last merited serious study, and Tezuka slid his index finger in and out of the aperture as he crawled back up Atobe’s body to kiss him on the lips once more. Tezuka thought that it should probably be illegal for anybody to be as gorgeous as Atobe was in that moment, eager and willing and desperate for release.

Tezuka’s hand at Atobe’s navel was really quite close to Atobe’s erection at this point. Tezuka hesitated. It seemed illogical because it wasn’t like Tezuka hadn’t become a veritable expert in male masturbation over the last couple of years (and especially the last couple of months since he’d met Atobe). But for some reason, touching Atobe felt _different_.

Tezuka wasn’t entirely sure if he still counted as a virgin at this point, but until now Atobe had initiated all the explicitly sexual contact. If Tezuka did this, it felt like crossing an important mental barrier. Tezuka looked to Atobe, but Atobe had his eyes closed, the hint of a smile on his face, while Tezuka’s hand continued to trail over his stomach. It was as if Atobe knew how complex this moment was for Tezuka and was giving him his moment of privacy to think. Tezuka felt a swelling of love rise up within him in response, and that was enough to break any barrier.

For one moment, Tezuka didn’t think, just reacted the way his entire body ached to. His hand reached out confidently and firmly wrapped around Atobe’s erection.

Atobe let out an ecstatic moan in response and thrust into the circle of Tezuka’s fingers.

Back to feeling somewhat awkward again, Tezuka blushed. However, now that he’d begun, he knew what to do next. He began stroking Atobe deliberately, the way he liked to stroke himself. Atobe seemed to enjoy it just as much as Tezuka did.

Sharp little demands began escaping Atobe’s lips, “Tighter” and “Harder” and “Just a little twist _there_!”

Atobe came suddenly at the last, and Tezuka watched him sputter and orgasm, coming across his stomach in hot spurts. Atobe was absolutely breathtaking in that moment, and when he finally came down with a contented hum, Tezuka couldn’t help but be awed that he’d managed to pleasure this beautiful creature, that someone like Tezuka had even been given the chance in the first place.

Tezuka sometimes had the ridiculous thought that fundamental paperwork had been misfiled in the universe, that _he_ had ended up with a man as beautiful as _Atobe_ pursuing him. Then, Tezuka remembered their match together and realized that, no, the universe really had made them for each other. He was just very exceptionally lucky.

“You’ll develop premature wrinkles thinking that hard,” Atobe said lightly, sprawled across the pillows and looking at Tezuka indulgently.

Tezuka snorted.

“Come here,” Atobe said and offered his hand.

Tezuka hesitated because Atobe was rather a mess and Tezuka thought that it was (probably?) his responsibility to clean Atobe up. Instead, Atobe grabbed his wrist and pulled Tezuka down beside him, so that they were curled up close.

“You’re incredible,” Atobe informed Tezuka, pressing his lips to the corner of Tezuka’s eye, playful and affectionate all at once. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

“I…” Tezuka felt warm and fuzzy at the compliment. He’d never been good at taking those from Atobe, although he inwardly savored each one.

“Not as incredible as I was, of course, but incredible nonetheless,” Atobe teased.

Tezuka laughed and, feeling uncharacteristically young and playful, too, nuzzled Atobe’s throat. “No one is as incredible as you are,” he rumbled into Atobe’s hair, and he felt a shiver run through Atobe’s body in response.

“If you wanted to keep kissing me and telling me how wonderful I am,” Atobe said, voice gone a bit shaky, “I wouldn’t object in the slightest.”

Tezuka snickered and decided that the kissing part, at least, was quite straightforward.

They ended up cuddling for a while after that. Atobe was right that, now that they’d taken the edge off each other’s desire, they were both able to linger more on better learning each other’s bodies. At one point, Atobe pulled away to clean the sticky mess off his stomach, but aside from that, they didn’t break contact for what felt like hours. Occasionally, sounds from the party downstairs would waft up, and they’d share a knowing smirk, but beyond that, time seemed to stretch out infinitely.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Tezuka asked as they tangled in each other’s arms.

“Mmm?” Atobe asked quizzically.

Tezuka’s thumb traced Atobe’s lips fondly. “Post-orgasm, our bodies are both emitting all kinds of pheromones.”

Atobe smiled at this, prompting Tezuka to continue on.

“The receptors in the other’s body are latching on, releasing floods of endorphins and dopamine, beginning to cement a pair-bond between us. The longer we stay together like this, the stronger the bond will become.”

“Let’s never leave this bed, then,” Atobe suggested darkly.

Tezuka gave him a quick peck on the lips. “From what I’ve read, love is a sort of addiction, to another person and their constant presence, at least at first. I suppose that’s a somewhat creepy way of looking at it,” he conceded.

“Not at all,” Atobe assured him. “If I could pick my addiction, it would definitely be you.”

Tezuka raised one eyebrow.

“…Or tennis,” Atobe added with a laugh.

“There’s no reason we can’t have both,” Tezuka smiled back and kissed Atobe again.

They’d been kissing on and off for some time, but something was different this time, and this kiss started to heat them both up again. There was probably a scientific explanation due to refractory periods or the like, but Tezuka honestly didn’t care just then. All he knew was that his body was ablaze with desire for Atobe once more, his cock hardening as it brushed Atobe’s hardening cock in return.

“This time…” Tezuka moaned against Atobe’s throat when they ground together just right. “Can we…?”

“We can do anything you want,” Atobe promised. “Just name it.”

“…Have sex?” Tezuka ventured with a blush.

Atobe snickered against Tezuka’s cheek, and Tezuka couldn’t help but laugh, too. “What on earth do you imagine we’ve been doing so far, darling?” Atobe said lightly, and then his teeth tugged at Tezuka’s earlobe, which was really very nice.

“Y-You know what I mean,” Tezuka gasped.

“Yes,” Atobe agreed, “miraculously, I do.” One of his legs slid between Tezuka’s, or maybe one of Tezuka’s legs slid between Atobe’s; it was hard to tell. “Which position do you prefer, to pop your cherry?”

The question momentarily paralyzed Tezuka because how could he decide something like that? Atobe pulled back when Tezuka hadn’t answered in too long, and Tezuka gave him a hopeless look.

“I’d like to consult your expertise in the area of pleasure,” Tezuka finally said with more coherence than he would ever have believed possible.

Atobe laughed. “Well, I bottomed my first time, and I wouldn’t recommend my first time to anyone. But that was an entirely different situation. I’ll actually take care for your enjoyment,” he promised and raised Tezuka’s hand to his lips to press a rather gallant kiss to Tezuka’s knuckles.

Tezuka’s body flushed. “That sounds good. I…” Tezuka thought he should probably ask Atobe more about the past that Atobe had alluded to, but then Atobe was kissing him fervently, and Tezuka let it slide for now. He didn’t particularly want to think about anyone else being with Atobe, ever.

Atobe’s kiss slowly turned more demanding, with definite intent behind it this time. Tezuka practically trembled at the thought, not so much out of nerves but at sheer _anticipation_. Atobe twisted their bodies as they kissed, pressing Tezuka down into the mattress beneath him. His legs expertly nudged Tezuka’s to the sides as they moved, splaying Tezuka open.

Tezuka did feel a momentary panic then because he suddenly felt so _vulnerable_.

But then Atobe whispered in his ear. “I love you so much, Tezuka. You have no idea. I want… I want to do _everything_ for you.”

Tezuka both calmed and warmed at that, and his hands came up to clutch at Atobe’s back. “Okay,” he agreed.

Atobe held himself up above Tezuka, and the thumb of his right hand pressed gently against Tezuka’s parted lips. Tezuka breathed against him twice and then kissed Atobe’s digit. Atobe took that as a sign, thrusting into Tezuka’s mouth, and then Tezuka _got it_.

Wide-eyed, Tezuka circled Atobe’s thumb with his tongue, making sure it was wet and slick with spit. A whimper escaped Atobe’s lips, and he pulled away just as Tezuka was starting to really enjoy lathing his tongue all over Atobe like that.

“My god, you’re perfect,” Atobe leaned in to kiss Tezuka, and Tezuka enjoyed that well enough, sucking on Atobe’s tongue now. But a part of Tezuka couldn’t help but track the movements of Atobe’s slicked-up thumb. Tezuka intuited that it was moving down, down, from the way Atobe’s body weight shifted atop him, until finally Tezuka feel Atobe’s forefinger circle the crown of Tezuka’s cock, then trail down the underside, back and…

“Ah!” Tezuka gasped at the feel of Atobe’s thumb dancing over his most sensitive skin. “Atobe…”

“Tell me, Tezuka,” Atobe said, once more pulling back to prop himself up over Tezuka, while the tip of his wet thumb teased Tezuka’s entrance in slow circles, a look of abject _hunger_ in his eyes, “have you ever been breached before?”

Tezuka shook his head, reconsidered, and then confessed with a cough and a blush, “Only by my own fingers.”

Atobe’s breath hitched, and his thumb halted its tantalizing dance right over Tezuka’s puckered hole, settling in place but not adding pressure yet. “You’ve played with yourself?” he asked.

Tezuka nodded. “Not infrequently.”

“Did you use lube?”

“That was what the internet recommended.”

Atobe let out a startled laugh. “You sought the internet’s advice on how to penetrate yourself?”

“There are a number of very helpful forums,” Tezuka insisted, “once you learn how to avoid all the weird pick-up ones.”

Atobe’s smile turned lazy, amorous, and his thumb pressed in for just a second, testing that Tezuka’s muscles had already learned how to relax into the intrusion, welcome it. “How far have you gone? One finger? Two?”

“Three,” Tezuka blushed again, then shrugged, because if he couldn’t face at least this much with Atobe, then it boded ill for their sex life. “It’s more enjoyable…the fuller… You know?”

Atobe reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a gold-tinted phial, sculpted elegantly with a graceful swan’s neck. It looked approximately a hundred times more expensive than the cheap plastic tubes of personal lubricant Tezuka had purchased covertly at the corner store in Munich, thankful that he’d been roughly 6000 miles away from his nearest family member as he’d done so.

“You do enjoy it, then?” Atobe asked, sitting back between Tezuka’s thighs to open the phial and pour some of the liquid within into his palm. He slid his first three fingers back and forth through the pool of lube, slicking them up, looking so obscenely good just then that Tezuka fought back a moan, and his legs fell apart wider in invitation. “Hmm?” Atobe prodded when he noticed Tezuka had been rendered speechless.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tezuka finally managed to hiss out and, in response, Atobe’s index finger moved to his opening, slick and warm, pressing slowly, relentlessly…

“And,” Atobe asked softly, almost gently in contrast to his words, “did you pretend it was me inside you, while you fucked yourself on your own fingers?”

Tezuka felt his entire body flush, but he honestly did not care anymore. “Yes,” he said, and: “Of course. Who else would I think of?” Because, god, Atobe _had_ to know by now that Tezuka wanted him desperately, right?

Atobe’s eyes widened, whether surprised that Tezuka genuinely wanted it or just that Tezuka would admit such a thing, who knew. But, in reward, Atobe slowly began to push inward, and Tezuka forced himself to relax in response, the same way he’d learned to with his own fingers. Unexpectedly, it was more difficult like this, not knowing when Atobe would slow or when he’d probe deeper. It was both exhilarating and a little bit frightening.

“Shh,” Atobe soothed him, his eyes soft as he watched his finger vanish into Tezuka’s body. And then he shuddered and said, seemingly off-script, “My god, you’re so tight…”

Tezuka gasped and yielded further in response, because right then Atobe found _that spot_ , the one that had sent Tezuka to bliss with Atobe’s name on his lips more times than he could count now. It shouldn’t have made a difference, because a finger was a finger, but Atobe felt so much better, hotter, wetter, more _alive_. One part of Tezuka’s brain thought that it must be because he couldn’t predict how Atobe would move next; the rest of Tezuka’s brain officially shut off, and he canted his hips into Atobe, seeking friction against his most sensitive nerve centers.

Atobe pierced deep inside him several times, long and slow, and then pulled back to stretch Tezuka’s opening further, entering him with two fingers this time. Tezuka bore down on them eagerly, taking them both on only the third try, past both knuckles.

“I had honestly thought,” Atobe said a bit shakily, “that I might have to hold off our first couple of times, give your body time to adjust. But you’re ready for me right now, aren’t you?”

“Now,” Tezuka agreed, reveling in the feeling of being fucked open on Atobe’s strong fingers. He was incredibly grateful at that moment for the internet’s helpful advice on how to prepare himself beforehand.

Atobe raised one eyebrow, “Let’s see,” and plunged in with a three fingers, not quite so cautiously this time.

Atobe’s fingers were slightly wider than Tezuka’s, so this was the most Tezuka had ever taken, but Atobe had lubed and stretched Tezuka well, and the third digit went right in, filling Tezuka to the brim, only this side of _too_ full. Tezuka gasped and writhed, and his hands reached out blindly, finding Atobe’s shoulders in their mad scramble, and clung on _tight_.

Atobe let himself be pulled in, met Tezuka’s lips in a desperate, messy kiss, with none of the technique that Atobe had taught Tezuka earlier. Yet somehow, for all its flaws, it felt even _better_ to have Atobe’s mouth like this, raw and wanton, both of them unraveling at the seams as passion flooded their bodies.

“Oh god…” Atobe gasped, when their lips slid apart and Tezuka began kissing his way over to the soft spot over Atobe’s pounding pulse. “Oh god… Tezuka, I…”

“Go ahead,” Tezuka whispered against Atobe’s ear, and he’d thought that the words would fail him when the moment came, but they were actually surprisingly easy. “I’ve been waiting… We’ve both been waiting…”

“…So long,” Atobe agreed with a little hum and pulled back again, his fingers slipping free of Tezuka with an embarrassingly sloppy sound. “Okay,” Atobe agreed with a shaky breath. “This is going to happen,” like he hadn’t truly believed it until just this moment.

Tezuka ached a little at that, because Atobe was too beautiful, too cocky, to be so unsure. Love made a fool of even Atobe in the end, it seemed. Tezuka felt the odd, unrealistic impulse then that Atobe should never suffer a moment of doubt for the rest of his life, should never wonder again whether he was wanted.

Tezuka was shaken out of his reverie by the foil packet that bopped him on the nose.

“Pay attention,” Atobe said, looking as though he was having a hard time paying attention himself. “This is important.”

Tezuka managed a shaky nod.

“No matter what,” Atobe insisted, “no matter what any of your future lovers may say or do, I want you to promise me that you’ll not trust any of them inside you without one of these.” He trailed the condom wrapper down Tezuka’s lips, in a parody of a kiss, and then over his cheek. “You’re far too precious to risk, and _far_ too prone to noble self-sacrifice.”

Tezuka’s head spun. His first impulse was to object, to insist that there would never be any other future lovers, only Atobe. But Tezuka knew, just as Atobe did, how strongly the odds were stacked against that. Second was an almost painful clench of his heart that Atobe cared for him that much, that even though Atobe feared that they would fall apart one day, he still prized Tezuka’s well-being enough to press on this point.

“I-I promise,” Tezuka finally agreed and took the packet from Atobe’s fingertips. “I…” He paused and came up with an even more interesting question. “Is it that different?” he finally asked. “Using one versus…going bare?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Atobe answered. “I’ve only ever…” He trailed off with a blush, and Tezuka couldn’t help feeling a slight moment of triumph that _Atobe_ had done that for once and not Tezuka. “That’s only,” Atobe finally said, recovering himself quickly, “for when I know, for absolute certain, that that’s the last person I’ll ever be with, the only.”

 _Let me be your only_ , Tezuka thought but checked himself from saying it out loud. He couldn’t promise that, of course, because neither of them knew. They were still so young, and it was Tezuka’s first time, and their life trajectories would take them to opposite sides of the earth before the year was done. Uncertainty swirled between them even now, but Tezuka brushed it aside. He wanted Atobe this night, and for as long as Atobe would have him. For now, that was enough.

“May I?” Tezuka asked somewhat shyly instead and moved to open the condom.

Atobe nodded wordlessly in agreement.

The sound of the package ripping sounded deafening in the bedroom, even with the sounds of dozens of teenagers still partying downstairs. Tezuka saw Atobe’s knuckles tighten, turning white as his fingers twisted in the sheets. Atobe was just as out of control as Tezuka was, Tezuka realized with a start, but was trying his best to put on a confident face, to be Tezuka’s patient teacher throughout this night. Whatever last bit of tension still lingered in Tezuka’s stomach released at that, leaving him feeling warm and perfectly safe, locked and hidden away with this person who loved him so deeply.

Tezuka’s fingers didn’t even fumble when he removed the condom from the wrapper, placed it over the head of Atobe’s swollen cock, and then – before he could second-guess himself – leaned in to press his lips against the crown and, with mouth only, roll the rubber down the length of Atobe’s erection, taking as many inches of Atobe as he could into his mouth in the process. He lingered for one moment as far as he could go without choking, and then rolled the rest of the condom down with his hand, before pulling back up with a smack of his lips.

Atobe stared at him, eyes black with desire, mouth opened in a completely flabbergasted ‘O’.

Tezuka reached up out of force of nervous habit to adjust his glasses, but then realized he wasn’t wearing them. He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks, but that didn’t matter now, not when it was just between the two of them, alone.

“That was, um,” Tezuka began sheepishly, “one of the few tricks I could learn entirely from online tutorials. You can practice using any number of common household items. Bananas, primarily.”

Atobe made a little whimpering noise. Tezuka worried somewhat ridiculously that he might have caused Atobe permanent brain damage. Then, suddenly, Atobe was kissing him wildly, passionately, everywhere his tongue could reach.

Tezuka let himself be forced down onto the bed again, let Atobe nudge his thighs apart, shove a spare pillow under his hips until he was open and displayed and waiting. Somehow, Atobe found the lube again while their bodies scrambled and raked and clasped and writhed. Tezuka felt something hot and wet against his prepared hole, but it wasn’t Atobe’s fingers this time.

 _This is it_ , Tezuka realized, and despite everything he’d read and learned, he instinctively clenched.

Atobe hesitated, apparently having found one last bastion of self-control in this final moment, enough for him to whisper against Tezuka’s throat. “Shh, my darling,” he said sweetly between kisses. “Let me made this good for you. I never want to bring you pain again, only pleasure. Let me in. I’ll be so gentle, I promise… I just… I love you more than anything…”

Tezuka’s resistance dissipated just as Atobe’s words started to break down. He felt so warm and good, and Atobe was right there. And then Atobe was _right there_ , pushing inside him, _breaching_ him as Atobe had put it so well earlier, and Tezuka was awash in hormones the likes of which he’d never experienced before in his life.

Tezuka started gasping wildly, so much so that he almost thought that he’d hyperventilate, while Atobe let out a string of guttural consonants in his lowest, gravelliest voice and just kept _pushing_ in and in, conquering Tezuka by centimeters, millimeters…

Tezuka felt stretched obscenely, overly full with Atobe’s cock. Yet every time he thought that he’d split in two if Atobe progressed just a little further, Atobe slowed down, breathed against Tezuka’s pulse point, gave Tezuka time to catch up before Atobe pressed deeper inside Tezuka’s body.

Tezuka had no sense of how long it took Atobe to finally seat his cock fully in Tezuka’s ass. It felt like a very long time, although it probably wasn’t more than a minute. Finally, though, Tezuka felt Atobe’s balls brush his spread buttocks, and with one final little jerk, Atobe was buried entirely within Tezuka’s body.

“My god, Tezuka…” Atobe gasped, moving up weakly to kiss Tezuka’s lips. “You feel _incredible_. I don’t think I can… I…”

Tezuka caught Atobe’s cheek in one palm and pressed his lips gently against Atobe’s. “Shh,” he soothed, feeling suddenly protective of this man who was so deep inside him, “it’s okay. Just breathe.”

They did just that for a minute, breathing against each other’s lips, staring deep into each other’s eyes, letting themselves adjust to being joined together so intimately.

If Tezuka looked carefully, he could just make out the rim of midnight blue around the edge of Atobe’s widened pupils. Tezuka knew his own eyes must look just as aroused. He didn’t care about that anymore, though; oddly enough, he felt no shame now that he was taken. Atobe felt so good inside him, so close, that Tezuka couldn’t find any room for guilt or regret.

“Is it…” Atobe finally asked, seemingly having gathered himself once more, “good?”

Tezuka nodded and then said, after a considered pause, “Although if you wanted to move a little…”

Atobe did so with one achingly slow slide of his cock out and then deep back in.

“…Right _there_ ,” Tezuka agreed with an ecstatic gasp when Atobe’s cock rubbed its whole length over Tezuka’s prostate.

“Just like that, hmm?” Atobe teased, a hint of his usual cockiness back in the smirk on his lips.

“ _Yes_!” Tezuka finally felt his own self-control falter and then snap when Atobe did it again. And again and again and again.

Before Tezuka knew what was happening, Atobe was pounding into him, over and over, taking Tezuka harder and faster than Tezuka ever would have thought possible. Tezuka was absolutely helpless in the face of it, completely at Atobe’s mercy. And, what’s more, Tezuka _wanted_ it, wanted to be used for Atobe’s pleasure, and wanted in turn for Atobe to force every bit of pleasure out of Tezuka’s body.

Tezuka felt Atobe start to spasm above him, saw Atobe’s eyes glaze over and his jaw go slack. _He's going to come inside of me_ , Tezuka realized. And the implications of that, the thought of Atobe’s cock spurting inside him, sullying him, finally sent Tezuka over the edge in turn, Tezuka’s own cock rubbing frantically against Atobe’s hard, muscled stomach.

Even after Atobe had spent himself and collapsed atop Tezuka’s body, Tezuka squirmed for that last moment, the final peak, and then he released his own come against Atobe’s abs in one long shaky jerk.

Tezuka’s eyelashes fluttered closed when his orgasm finally came to an end, and Atobe laughed huskily against his cheek.

“Perhaps you should be instructing me in pleasure instead,” Atobe said to Tezuka’s look. “Orgasming just from receiving, untouched, is something I’ve never experienced.”

Tezuka smiled softly and kissed Atobe’s lips, while Atobe slid out gingerly. Tezuka felt a pang of loss as he was emptied, all the more so when Atobe removed the used condom and tossed it in the basket beside the bed. Tezuka had forgotten about that at the peak of his pleasure, that there was a barrier preventing him from receiving all of Atobe. Even though Tezuka knew it was a mess, a part of him ached to keep some of Atobe lingering inside him.

Atobe flopped back onto the bed, and Tezuka hesitantly wrapped one arm around Atobe’s chest, curling in close beside him, nuzzling his face into the soft hair behind Atobe’s ear. Atobe slung an arm around Tezuka in response, tucking him in against Atobe’s body.

Tezuka shivered and curled into Atobe’s warmth further until Atobe reached over and pulled up the sides of the bedspread they were lying on top of, so that the edges half covered them. It was inadequate, but the alternative was for the two of them to move so that they could get under the blankets, and Tezuka honestly didn’t think he could move a muscle at this point.

With a contented hum, he shut his eyes and let Atobe’s regular breaths lull him into a half-asleep state.

***

Tezuka’s half-sleep must’ve been more like whole-sleep, because he blinked awake some indefinite amount of time later, to the sound of shouting and what sounded like a piano exploding downstairs. The first thing he saw when he awoke was Atobe’s frown at the noise, but then Atobe saw that Tezuka was awake, and his brow unfurrowed, his entire face softening as he brushed aside a lock of hair from Tezuka’s forehead.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.”

Tezuka almost asked if it had all been a dream, but then he shifted and felt a twinge where Atobe had taken him so completely. With a satisfied smile of his own, he nuzzled Atobe’s cheek. “Was I out long?”

“No,” Atobe assured him fondly, “not long at all. Twenty minutes or so.”

“I’ve had a long day,” Tezuka concluded.

“Anything hurt?” Atobe asked with a contented peck to the tip of Tezuka’s nose.

Tezuka shook his head. “No pain. Feel a little bit stretched, a little bit raw. I can still feel you.” Tezuka buried his face into Atobe’s shoulder. “…Which is good.”

“Is that what got you off?”

Tezuka blushed. “Only partially…”

“Ah, my love, you’re not going to tell me, are you?” Atobe said with a sigh and resumed scrubbing at his stomach with a tissue from the box beside the bed, trying to wipe up the mess Tezuka had left on him earlier. Tezuka assumed that Atobe must’ve fallen asleep too, for a time, that he was just cleaning himself now.

“It’s ridiculous,” Tezuka insisted, in response to Atobe’s question.

“Nothing that brings you pleasure is ridiculous,” Atobe countered. “Whatever it is, I want to do it again, every time, as many times as you’ll let me.”

Tezuka reached out and slowed Atobe’s hand where he was cleaning off Tezuka’s come. “Yours…” he confessed softly, “in me. I thought about it, and I…”

Atobe smiled and pressed a kiss to Tezuka’s temple affectionately. “Not so innocent as your blushes would indicate, hmm?”

“If my thoughts were innocent, I wouldn’t be blushing all the time,” Tezuka pointed out quite logically.

Atobe laughed at that and finishing wiping his stomach clean, before tossing the soiled tissues in the basket. “How about your semen in me? Is that just as good?”

“I suppose we won’t know until I try it,” Tezuka said, suddenly feeling bold, and trailed his hand down Atobe’s side, over his hip, and then back to cup one pert butt cheek. Atobe was round and firm and fit Tezuka’s palm perfectly, which sent a shiver of excitement through him.

Atobe turned onto his side, letting Tezuka cup him more firmly, bringing their bodies fully into alignment. Atobe wasn’t hard yet, not so soon after coming the last time, but then neither was Tezuka.

Tezuka could feel the potential for arousal building in him again, though. This stamina, he had learned from his studies, was one of the advantages to being a teenager, provided one had a willing partner.

“Hmm,” Atobe hummed contentedly when Tezuka slipped his finger between Atobe’s cheeks, feeling out the area around Atobe’s opening. “Confident for a virgin, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention,” Tezuka informed him seriously, “but my status has changed over the last hour.”

Atobe laughed. “An hour? Is that all you need to become an expert in love?”

“I don’t see why love should be different from everything else,” Tezuka teased, which just made Atobe laugh even harder. Seeing Atobe like that, delighted and happy and eager, caused Tezuka’s erection to stir again.

“If you make claims like that, you had best be prepared to please me immediately,” Atobe teased back and pulled Tezuka in for a wet, fervent kiss. Their mouths lingered and clung, turning more ravenous for each other with each swipe of their tongues. Tezuka thrust his tongue into Atobe’s mouth, delving deep, signaling – he thought quite clearly – exactly what he planned to do with Atobe’s body.

Tezuka finally pulled away lazily, stared deep and intense into Atobe’s dark eyes, and said solemnly, “Where’s the lube?”

That sent them both off snickering again. That part surprised Tezuka; his nerves had come and gone throughout the evening, of course, but he hadn’t expected to have so much _fun_ while doing this. He felt lighter-hearted with Atobe around, and had for some time: frivolous, as if the weight of the responsibilities on his shoulders were lifted.

Eventually Atobe found the phial hidden within a fold of the blanket. He handed it to Tezuka with a sly smile. “Do you want me on my stomach or back?” he murmured up against Tezuka’s lips.

Tezuka gulped. “Both? Simultaneously?”

Atobe smiled. “I’m not sure that’s anatomically possible, even for us.”

Tezuka smiled back.

“We have plenty of time,” Atobe assured him. “We don’t have to do everything tonight.” He gave Tezuka a quick peck. “Choose, or I’ll choose for you.”

Slowly, Tezuka pushed him down onto the bed on his back. “I think I want to see your face,” he answered and situated himself between Atobe’s thighs.

Atobe looked both surprised and pleased by this reason, and he actually blushed. “However you want,” he agreed. “This once, it’s solely for you.”

 _I want to make love to you, the way no one’s taken the time to before._ Instead, all Tezuka managed was another plaintive, “Show me?”

Atobe reached out almost cautiously to grab Tezuka’s left hand and guide it between his thighs. “The same way you’d prepare yourself.”

Tezuka nodded and opened the phial of lubricant. It felt like some sort of oil, not as thick and synthetic-smelling as the kind he had at home. He took his time, coating his fingers carefully, trying not think too much about what he was doing, lest he lose his courage again.

Finally, Atobe let out a plaintive little moan and slid one leg along Tezuka’s back, guiding him in.

Tezuka’s finger paused over Atobe’s tightened entrance for one moment, and then he carefully began to push inside. At just one knuckle, he was nearly overwhelmed by the searing heat. Atobe squirmed and pushed up into him, driving Tezuka in deeper, yielding easily to Tezuka’s intrusion.

“Okay?” Tezuka asked a little breathlessly.

“ _More_ ,” Atobe hissed, almost viciously.

Tezuka pushed in again, but then looked down in surprise when Atobe’s own index finger joined him, the two of them opening Atobe together, Atobe not going as deep as Tezuka but spreading his entrance wider just the same. The tip of Atobe’s index finger ended up squeezed against Tezuka’s knuckle, and Atobe used the position to nudge Tezuka’s finger to one side, up, and then back over again.

Tezuka recognized the swell of Atobe’s prostate even as Atobe hissed, “ _There_ ,” in relief.

Atobe pulled his hand away on the next out-stroke, and Tezuka entered Atobe alone this time, found the sweet spot unerringly, and massaged it with the pad of his finger, up and down. Atobe’s hips began rocking in time with Tezuka’s finger, and little grunts escaped Atobe’s lips.

Tezuka took a moment to appreciate the spectacle beneath him. Atobe’s head lay back on the pillows, eyes closed and lips parted, gasping shamelessly. His exquisite chest rose and fell with each breath, his hands clenched in the sheets on either side of him. His legs were thrown open, one propped up against Tezuka’s thigh, the other seemingly forgotten off to the side. His hole was opened, stretched, pushing into every thrust of Tezuka’s finger. He wasn’t hard yet, but then he’d just come so recently that that was hardly surprising.

Tezuka, however, _was_ hard again already at the sight.

Atobe seemed to sense his plight because he caught Tezuka’s wrist, halting his finger. “Can you find a condom?”

Tezuka looked around, and spotted several blurry-looking silver-and-white blobs against the dark bedspread. Sure enough, when he snatched them up to within seeing distance, they were three condoms from the stock Atobe had dropped on the bed earlier.

It was a good thing Atobe liked to be prepared, because Tezuka managed to rip the first condom trying to get the package open. The second behaved, and he rolled it onto his erection carefully and then applied more oil, willing himself not to come the whole while.

Atobe looked up at him with dark, sultry eyes, and then the leg that rested against Tezuka’s hip looped around Tezuka’s back and pulled him back down atop Atobe’s body. “Even my patience is not limitless, my love,” Atobe whispered against Tezuka’s lips.

Tezuka’s eyes widened, and he nodded his head once with a nervous jerk. He felt around between Atobe’s legs, located his target after minimal fumbling, and then positioned himself. Atobe’s leg tightened its grip on Tezuka’s waist, guiding him in.

Tezuka pushed, felt Atobe part, and then there was nothing but heat.

Tezuka would’ve liked to have said that he’d made love slowly to Atobe, tenderly, the way Atobe clearly deserved. Or, at the very least, that he’d lasted more than a minute. However, in the end, Tezuka was only human, and this was his first time, so in reality the whole enterprise involved a bunch of wild, frantic rutting that was over far too quickly. Atobe wrapped both legs around Tezuka’s waist and rocked up into Tezuka’s thrusts, little ah-ah-ahh’s escaping his lips each time Tezuka pounded into him.

Then Tezuka jerked suddenly and came, too damn _soon_ , but – oh – it was still so _wonderful_.

Atobe soothed him and stroked his hair afterward, while Tezuka lay useless and helpless and spent atop Atobe’s body. Before Tezuka even had a chance to apologize, Atobe was already cooing, “Shh” and “You were perfect” and “All I ever wanted was you.” Tezuka didn’t think Atobe had come, or possibly even had a chance to fully harden, but Atobe headed him off, “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that it’s you and me, and we have so much more to explore together.” Atobe’s body moved against Tezuka’s, and Tezuka went wide-eyed when he felt the _hunger_ in Atobe’s erection when it rubbed against his hipbone; apparently, he’d at least succeeded in getting Atobe hard after all, then.

“Are you…okay?” Tezuka finally managed to ask, hiding his face in the curve of Atobe’s neck as he did so.

“I just gave pleasure to the person I love most in the world,” Atobe scoffed. “I am _fantastic_.”

Tezuka blushed and kissed Atobe’s collarbone, which just seemed inadequate after what Atobe had just given him.

“Although…” Atobe added thoughtfully.

Tezuka tensed.

“…If you wanted to move your elbow just an inch or so, I wouldn’t object.”

Tezuka laughed and did so, and that somehow broke out of Tezuka’s lingering sense of guilt. Atobe had said they were supposed to enjoy themselves, right? Well, there was no doubt that that was exactly what Tezuka had done. Vigorously. Next time, he could worry about being more of a gentleman while doing it.

Atobe rolled them over onto their sides and then suddenly swore.

“What?” Tezuka asked blearily. He thought he might fall asleep again soon.

“Damn it!” Atobe hissed. “I knocked over the lube.” He scrambled up to right the bottle and stopper it, but Tezuka could feel the unpleasant wetness on the bedspread next to his feet.

Tezuka sat up, too, and crawled over close enough that he could see the wet spot.

Atobe made a face in response. “Let’s ditch the bedspread and hope it didn’t seep through.”

With a reluctant groan, Tezuka got out of bed to help him do so. They dumped the bedspread in a pile in the corner and then the blanket beneath it. The sheets, thankfully, were still dry.

“Sorry about that,” Atobe said, running one hand through his hair, looking so artfully sexy as he stood there naked, surveying the mess they’d made.

The ridiculousness of the situation suddenly hit Tezuka, that _Atobe_ was sorry for _that_ , such that he caught Atobe up in his arms from behind and began placing soft kisses up and down the line of Atobe’s shoulder in response.

Atobe shuddered into Tezuka’s caresses, falling limply back into Tezuka’s arms. The sheer amount of trust that Atobe had showed him, both tonight and throughout their courtship, left Tezuka deeply humbled. Tezuka had had more than enough of his own fears and insecurities to overcome tonight, but he still didn’t think he’d ever be as brave as Atobe was with his heart.

“That’s nice,” Atobe said dreamily, reaching back to twine his fingers through Tezuka’s hair and guide Tezuka’s mouth back up toward his neck. “But we should probably – ah! – take a shower before we fall asleep again.”

It was an entirely practical suggestion, so Tezuka grudgingly separated his mouth from Atobe’s skin. Atobe led him to a needlessly opulent master bathroom and turned the showerhead on hot at full blast. Tezuka would’ve complained, but he had unpleasantly sticky stuff caked onto his skin in various places, so the heat was probably necessary.

The water kept them both awake while they scrubbed themselves clean of the night’s festivities, although Tezuka couldn’t help but feel a small pang of loss as the evidence of his deflowering was washed down the drain.

“All done?” Atobe whispered against the nape of Tezuka’s neck.

Tezuka nearly agreed, but then he leaned back into Atobe and felt that Atobe was still half hard from their last bout of love-making. Atobe stiffened; obviously he’d been trying to keep his state from Tezuka, most likely to prevent Tezuka from feeling insecure about his first time topping. Tezuka felt something twist in his stomach at that. Atobe was so good at taking care of him, but wasn’t it also Tezuka’s job to take care of Atobe in return?

“If you want me again…” Tezuka offered, looking back over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Atobe’s expression.

Atobe, for once, was a complete enigma. His hands at Tezuka’s waist continued to stroke Tezuka’s wet skin teasingly, but Atobe’s face was studiously blank.

Tezuka bit his lower lip. Quite a lot of their relationship, he knew, depended upon Atobe’s infamous insight being able to ferret out what Tezuka meant or wanted, whenever Tezuka was being particularly obscure (which, Tezuka was forced to admit, was almost always). The flaw with this arrangement was that it didn’t work in reverse. Now that Atobe was the closed-off one, Tezuka had no idea what Atobe was thinking or feeling, or how to set it right again.

Tezuka had only one choice, to trust in Atobe’s words. And, if Atobe’s words were to be believed, then he was very much in love with Tezuka, which meant in turn that Tezuka only needed to ask.

“Will you tell me what’s bothering you?” he asked softly.

Atobe blinked, and his eyes suddenly focused on Tezuka, as if his thoughts had taken him a long way away. “Forgive me,” Atobe said with a shake of his head, a seductive mask falling back into place. “However, it wouldn’t be prudent to wear you out so completely when—”

“Yes,” Tezuka cut him off. “Wear me out completely. Please.”

Atobe paused again, although this time he stayed focused on the here and now. “You don’t know what you ask of me,” he finally said shakily.

“I ask for all of you,” Tezuka said plainly. Only with Atobe would he ever consider making so bold a demand, but it was okay because Atobe _understood_.

Atobe whimpered and pressed his temple against Tezuka’s. “You’ll be the death of me, Tezuka Kunimitsu,” he swore. “I want you so much, but you’re still new to this, and I don’t wish to hurt you.”

Tezuka caught Atobe’s hip to hold it in place and then ground his ass back into Atobe’s erection. “You won’t hurt me,” he said confidently.

“Such an absolute minx, you are,” Atobe grinned. “Before our match, I’d never have believed it.” He pressed one hand between Tezuka’s shoulder-blades. “Bend forward. We’ll compromise this once and find a way to satisfy us both.”

Tezuka shivered and did so, his forearms propping him up against the shower wall. Atobe nudged his feet apart, so Tezuka allowed that too, putting himself on display for Atobe. He should have felt embarrassed, but he and Atobe had touched every part of each other’s bodies throughout the night, and Tezuka knew now that he’d been foolish to think there was any shame in it.

Atobe’s hands cupped Tezuka’s butt cheeks for a moment in a possessive caress. Then, he stepped closer until his cock pressed into the crease between Tezuka’s cheeks. “Shall I do it just like this?” he asked huskily.

A part of Tezuka wanted Atobe inside him again, now. But some rational part of Tezuka’s brain conceded that he was still tender from earlier, and it really was better that he let those muscles acclimate themselves to Atobe. After all, it really _wouldn’t_ do to get careless.

Besides, this way Atobe didn’t have to use a condom. That in itself made this the best idea ever. “Perfect,” Tezuka agreed and braced himself.

As Tezuka had expected, Atobe’s control was dangerously close to snapping. He rutted hard and wild into the space between Tezuka’s thighs, and Tezuka ground back into him, urging Atobe along, seeking Atobe’s pleasure.

Tezuka must have finally completely worn himself out, teenage hormones aside, after that last time, because he didn’t harden again. However, it wouldn’t be fair to say that he wasn’t _aroused_. The feel of Atobe grinding fast between Tezuka’s buttocks, combined with the echoes of their wet bodies slapping together in the shower chamber, was headily erotic. Tezuka felt a different sort of pleasure arising in him, as Atobe took him more roughly than Atobe would ever have dared if he had to worry about damaging Tezuka.

Atobe finally shouted out Tezuka’s name in ecstasy, and Tezuka could feel Atobe’s ejaculate spurting thick and sticky between his ass cheeks. He had the most perverse thought just then: _Maybe I’m still stretched so widely open that some of it will get inside me._

And then…

Tezuka wasn’t quite sure what happened. It felt like an orgasm, but his cock had never gotten hard again, and the overwhelming bliss seemed less localized than usual. It really was a strange and wonderful sensation, and it shook Tezuka’s body for a moment, before a sudden shiver overtook him.

Atobe gasped against Tezuka’s back, his nose buried in the nape of Tezuka’s neck. “Fuck,” he swore, uncharacteristically.

“Fuck,” Tezuka agreed, even more uncharacteristically.

“Well, now that I’ve managed to completely undo our shower…” Atobe turned the hot water back on, which drove away Tezuka’s unexpected chill.

“Hmm,” Tezuka agreed and continued to lean limply against the wall while Atobe washed him clean for a second time.

Finally, Atobe turned off the water and wrapped Tezuka’s body in a warm, fluffy, oversized towel. Fatigue hit Tezuka quite abruptly then, and he fell into Atobe’s arms and let Atobe guide him back to the bed.

Atobe pulled up one of the sheet corners, guiding Tezuka underneath and then crawling in behind Tezuka. The summer evening was warm enough that the sheet was sufficient, and Tezuka buried his face in the pillow, completely sated and exhausted.

“I think I’ve finally found the end to my stamina,” Atobe said, spooned up against Tezuka’s back, his voice sounding sleepily right in Tezuka’s ear.

“Mmm-hmm,” Tezuka agreed.

“Good-night, Tezuka Kunimitsu, love of my life,” Atobe said lightly. “To many more nights like this one.”

“Good-night, Atobe Keigo,” Tezuka said back. “I…”

But Atobe’s snore greeted his ear.

With that thought in mind – _there are many more nights like this to come_ – Tezuka let himself drift off, as well. After all, now that the two of them were finally together, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I've finally caught up on the entire backstory of where I started. I do plan to continue the PoT/NPoT timeline of this series, but I've been neglecting the future arc during my long WIP, so I'm going to take some time to work on some of the future fics first.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's following this series!


End file.
